


"Sugar" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stop making such a scene you're in public guys, cafe date, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Yaku and Kuroo can't just be a normal couple and have a normal-couple cafe date.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	"Sugar" - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using the prompt list created by downwithwritersblock

DAY SEVEN: Sugar

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kuroo x Yaku

* * *

“Ugh. I can’t believe you’re eating that stuff.” Yaku crinkled his nose at Kuroo’s seven layer ice-cream parfait. It was covered in gummy bears, pocky, hi-chews, soda candies, and a variety of other forms of diabetes. Before Yaku, sat a simple german chocolate cake slice.

Kuroo sighed dramatically. “Yakkun, leave it to you to not have the refined palate of the grander things in life.”

“If your stupid antics with Bokuto won’t kill you, this certainly will,” Yaku said. “I should’ve cut you off at the second one.” He shook his head.

“He’s eating more than me!” Kuroo whined. He pointed to a couple on the other side of the cafe. One of them was currently on at least his fifth parfait, judging by the stacks of bowls on his side of the table.

Yaku’s lip curled. “ _Look_ at him, Kuroo. He has bed-hair worse than _yours_ , dressed like a delinquent. He’s squatting on the seat like some ape. He’s so pale he clearly never goes outside! And those bags under his eyes make him look like some serial killer or something!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating. Clearly his uptight, ridiculously pristinely-dressed boyfriend is the serial killer...And I resent you saying anyone has worse bed-hair than me. I mean, you’re the reason why it’s even worse than it was _before_ we started dating.”

Yaku turned a violent shade of red before swatting Kuroo upside the head. He nearly knocked Kuroo’s treat over in the process. “What's _wrong_ with you?”

Kuroo smirked. “Nothing a little Yakkun can’t fix. Come here, sweetie.” Kuroo hopped over to Yaku’s side of the booth.

“Ugh! Stop talking like that!” Yaku batted away Kuroo’s attempts at a hug. “And don’t call me ‘sweetie’ ever again!”

Kuroo’s eyes glittered. “Make me.” And he pounced on Yaku, wiggling his fingers up Yaku’s sides and causing a fit of laughter.

“Ku--roo Tetsu--Tetsuro!” Yaku couldn’t muster up a glare through his giggles. When Kuroo finally relented because of the owner’s stern look, Yaku said, breathless, “What did I say about tickling me _in public_?”

“That there’d be _consequences_.” Kuroo’s eyes glittered.

“I swear to god, if I didn’t pay 1.000¥ for this cake, I’d shove it in your face.”

“And then lick it off?”

Steam practically shot out of Yaku’s ears. Yaku pulled at his hair. “I can’t take you _anywhere_.”

“I mean, cloud nine turned out pretty well.”

“That’s it!” Yaku grabbed Kuroo’s hair and slammed Kuroo’s face into his parfait.

“That hurt, Yakkun.” Kuroo pulled his face up, ice cream dripping over his lips as he spoke.

Yaku covered his mouth, wheezing as he pounded the table at the sight of Kuroo’s face. “You’ve got something on your forehead there, Tetsu.”

Kuroo’s brow wrinkled. “What is it? A gummy bear?” He reached up to rub his face.

“No, this.” Yaku stood up and leaned over, and planted a kiss on Kuroo’s forehead.

Kuroo blushed, mouth parting as Yaku licked ice-cream off his own lips. 

Yaku cringed. “That’s way too fucking sweet.”

Kuroo was about to reply, but the owner was already at their table, tapping her foot and glaring at them to get out.

The two laughed their way out of the cafe. 

Once they sobered up, Kuroo pouted back at the shop. “I can’t believe they didn’t let me take a doggy-bag.”

Yaku snorted. “There’s already enough leftover on your face.”

Kuroo thought for a moment. “So…” He grinned down at Yaku. “...are you gonna lick it off?”

Yaku kicked his shin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the two anime characters I reference here, you're a real one™


End file.
